Arise from the ashes
by FuriousBacon
Summary: His one goal, his one devotion, his one purpose in life. No one shall stand in his way to help a new wolrd arise from the ashes of those who opose him. A world with no flaws, perfection made of steel. Rated M for gore, sexual themes (in later chapters) and character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

"We have been beaten, pushed to the very bottom of our existence. Though we arose, improved ourselves, while others dwelled idly we took our lives into our own hands and built our own future!" His robotic voice echoed through the dimly lit hall. His yellow eyes glaring down upon a large crowd as he raised his hands.  
>"Here we are! We rose above the best! They thought they had shattered our spirits but our strength is beyond their understanding! We are the children of the future! A future we shall build up from the dust and ashes! The ashes of those who oppose us! Our plans may progress slowly, but do not falter my children. No one shall stand in our way!" He raised his fist into the air. "For the Glorious Evolution!"<p>

"All hail the Creator!" The crowd shouted as they clapped and cheered, pumping their fists into the air.

Viktor stared at the crowd, though his thoughts were elsewhere. His eyes narrowed as images of a very certain person flashed before his eyes, _Your life shall shatter at my hands, your entire existence at my mercy. _

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"Cait wake up!"

She snapped her head up, rubbing her eyes sleepily she looked up at her coworker. Vi wore her usual attire, though her gauntlets were missing. She dropped a huge pile of papers onto Caitlyn's desk.

Caitlyn yawned and stared at the papers on her desk sighing in annoyance. "Sorry. I haven't slept at all lately."

Vi let out a long sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "Neither have I, but you don't see me slaking off… at least not currently."

Cait rubbed her temples. "So what's it this time? Let me guess, another disappearance?" She looked up at Vi.

"Yeah… and still no trace of anything really." She lowered her head and leaned against the sheriff's desk. "This is ridiculous… how can there not even be a single trace?"

Cait started flipping through the papers. "As if you have any idea what to do with the traces."

Vi scratched the back of her head. "Not really… but if there was a trace I could at least look forward to some punching." She eyed Caitlyn over her shoulder.

"Vi, your punching needs aren't our priority here. We have to find out where these civilians disappeared to and who kidnapped them." Cait rubbed her eyes again. "I'm getting sick and tired of this whole thing…" She got up and turned around, staring out of the window at the streets of her home.

Cars and people filling the streets, zeppelins in the sky and trains speeding along their tracks. Vi watched her friend for a moment before she walked up to her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry too much cupcake. We'll figure this out, like we always d-" The door was slammed open cutting Vi off.

"Ladies, I hate to interrupt but we have some ruckus going on downtown."

Vi nodded and lowered her hand. "We'll be right there Jayce." The Defender of Tomorrow nodded his head and left. Vi stared at Cait in silence for another moment before she raised her voice. "C'mon cupcake, you heard him. We gotta go."

Cait slowly pulled her gaze away from the streets below and sighed. "Could you… do this one without me? I still need to go through all these and I really nee-"

Vi raised her hand and smirked. "No worries Cait, take a little rest, Jayce and I got this."

Cait gave her friend a small smile. "Thanks Vi, I owe you." She sat back down and watched her friend leave.

"See ya later!"

The door closed once more, leaving the Sheriff alone her office as the only things she could hear were the cars several stories below her. Her eyelids felt heavy as she stared at her papers, yawning loudly.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Her eyes fluttered open as a loud bang caused everything to shake slightly for a moment. She slowly raised her head from her desk as she stared at her door in confusion.

With another loud bang of something crashing into her door straining the hinges, she flinched and shot up from her chair, eyes wide in terror.

There was a moment of silence before the door broke from its hinges and landed on the ground, one of her coworkers lying on top of it. His uniform and face covered in blood, his breathing was slow and labored.

She eyed the body for just a moment longer before she stared the doorway, already hearing the attacker's footsteps. Slow and heavy stomping reached her doorway until she saw the man she had only met face to face on the fields of justice.

"Good afternoon, Miss Caitlyn." His mechanical voice made a shiver run up her spine.

She took a step back and watched him slowly walk towards her. "Viktor…" She said trying to keep her cool, though her nervousness was obvious.

"I'm sorry to intrude." He stopped next to the injured man and reached down. Placing his palm on the man's face and gripping onto his head tightly. Viktor slowly pulled him up until his feet were dangling above the wooden floor. "Pathetic." He muttered as he slowly closed his hand, crushing the man's skull with ease. He gurgled and gasped before a sickening crack caused him to fall silent and stop his labored breathing.

Caitlyn watched Viktor fling the dead body aside in horror. "So, Miss Caitlyn. Let us get to business."

She took a step back and pressed herself into the window, trying to get as much space in between her and the mad scientist. "What do you want?!" She almost yelled, her voice shaky.

He chuckled and glared at her. "For you to accompany me peacefully."

"And if I refuse?" She shot an angry glare back at him and watched as his third arm open its palm and pointed at her.

Without a warning it shot a laser through her leg, burning through her flesh and muscle. She fell onto the ground clutching the wound as she yelled out in pain, tears forming in her eyes. Viktor stomped over to her and leaned down, grabbing hold of her hair and pulling her up. "Inferior construct." He tugged her head back slightly, watching her twitch and whimper in pain before he slammed her head into the floor, knocking her out cold. He got back up to his full height and turned around, dragging Caitlyin behind him by her hair.

The last thing Cait saw was the completely destroyed police station, bodies littered across the floor, some cut in half by Viktor's laser, others with broken necks, skulls or torn open ribcages.

Then there was only darkness, but she could always hear his slow and heavy footsteps.

**AN: Yeah well… maybe I'll continue writing my Singed story soon as well. But I've had this idea for a story for longer and I was in a creative mood. Quite sorry about the lack of chapters for my Singes story though. Had a lot to do with school and work starting at the same time. I don't have all that much time. Only at the weekends and I was a bit bummed after all the work 'n' shit. Oh well. **


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the dark hall, no windows let the morning sun enter. She swung one of her ponytails idly as she walked further.

"Hello?" She asked into the darkness, frowning when she got no answer. "Hmpf- I don't have to waste my time here, okay? You wanted me to come here so I expect you to at least show yourself."

With a clicking sound a single lamp turned on, illuminating the man standing before Jinx.

Her eyes widened before she smiled. "Vicky!" She lunged forward and hugged the scientist tightly, only to be grabbed by the head and picked up.

"Good morning Jinx." At arm's length Viktor let go of Jinx's head.

She giggled and smiled. "So Vicky! What did you want me to come here for?"

Viktor rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I need you to do me a favour."

She crossed her arms. "Well depends on what I'd have to do."

Viktor chuckled. "I need you to keep Piltover's police force occupied. Distract them and destroy as much as possible."

Her eyes widened and she rubbed her hands gleefully. "Oh- hell yes! You got the right man… uhhhh- woman for the job!"

"I have a few conditions though." Her smile disappeared and he leaned closer to her face. "Do not kill Vi or Jayce."

"What?!" She stared at him for a moment before she began to laugh. "Sorry Vicky, apart from hat lady they'd be the only ones that could stop me. Not killing them would be too risky an-"

He laughed and shook his head. "Doing it with your current equipment would be too risky, yes." He held up a small remote and pressed one of the buttons. All the lights in the hall turned on.

And there it stood, something of the likes Jinx had never seen before. It was a large vehicle made off black metal with tires encased by large chains, on top where she presumed was the cockpit was a cannon, a Gatling gun on its left side, a sort of rail gun on its right.

"Lead them away from the police station and Piltover's factory district. You may kill anyone and destroy anything as you go, though you mustn't kill Jayce or Vi. If you can do all that, then it is yours." Viktor finished already knowing he had her convinced.

Her jaw dropped as she started walking around the tank. "I-… I get to keep this?"

"Yes." His voice echoed through the hall.

A huge smile formed on her face. "We got a deal."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"So Jinx is back again?" Vi asked Jayce as she sat next to several police officers in one of their transport trucks.

Jayce nodded his head. "Thus far there were no casualties, though she took some chunks out off a few buildings, damaged the road and destroyed several vehicles.

Vi chuckled. "I've been looking forward to this."

Jayce frowned looking at Vi disapprovingly. "Vi, focus. We both know Jinx is a force to be reckoned with."

She waved her hand at him. "Yeah, yeah. Sure whatever."

The truck suddenly came to a halt and everyone stood up. Opening the doors they stormed out and around the truck to face the blue haired girl. Guns at the ready they aimed at her, watching her swing her ponytail.

Jinx giggled and watched Vi walk past her colleagues. "Okay Jinxie, play time's over!" Vi smirked and readied her gauntlets.

Jinx laughed and turned around. "Then catch me, fat hands!" She began to run away.

"Get back here you blue haired bitch!" Vi ran after her, the gauntlets weighing her down. She cursed under her breath as the distance between her and Jinx grew. "After her!"

They all followed the Loose Cannon down one of Piltover's many alleys until she round a corner and they lost sight of her. "Vi she's heading into a dead end!" Jayce said as he followed close behind her, his eyes glued to the tablet in his hands displaying a large map of Piltover.

Vi smirked. "She's not getting away this time! Men, after her!" They all sped up except Jayce.

"Wait, Vi!" He grabbed hold of her shoulder and she turned around glaring at him.

"We're so close to getting her!" She yelled brushing off his shoulder.

"But this is too easy! Jinx may be insane but she always knew what she was doing, she knows her way around Piltover and she wouldn't run into a dead end if she didn't have a plan or something…"

Vi watched her men round the corner. She bit her lip and clenched her fists. "I know! But we have to take our chances and-"

With a loud explosion Vi watched as the police men that just charged after Jinx flew back at them, their bodies burnt and torn apart horribly. Jayce and Vi stared at the bodies before their eyes glued themselves to the large black vehicle slowly driving around the corner and towards them. All of its weapons pointed at them.

"Helloooooooooo fat hands!" Jinx yelled through the tank's speakers. "You know what time it is?" She waited for a moment before she leaned forward, glaring at the monitor that showed Vi and Jayce. "It's time to die!"

Jayce's eyes widened and he grabbed hold of Vi's arm pulling her away from the tank. "Run!" He yelled as they sprinted out of the alley onto the already devastated roads.

Another explosion sent them flying. They both hit the ground, spinning and sliding until they recovered and got back up.

"This is so much **FUN**!" Jinx yelled, laughing like a maniac.

She aimed the main cannon at the buildings around her and began firing away at them. Tearing out huge chunks and causing clouds of dust to cover the road down below, hiding most of her tank.

"C'mon Vi! We gotta get out of here!" She nodded and they both got up.

"Not trying to run away, now are we?" Jinx giggled giddily as she aimed the Gatling gun at the duo. She pulled the trigger and bullets began raining down on them, though she made sure not to hit them.

She continued to chase them, barely putting her foot down as they were so much slower than the tank. She giggled as she went around another corner right behind them.

Her eyes widened as she saw the police blockade up ahead. Her grin grew larger as she began to laugh. Speeding up the tank, she could hear the bullets simply bounce of the metal hull. "Out of my way! Or better, don't and let me run you over!" She watched as the majority of policemen ran away.

Jayce and Vi watched in horror as Jinx simply overtook them, not paying them a second thought as she crashed right through the barricade. The heavy police trucks simply flying away as if they were nothing. The tank didn't even budge or slow down and Jinx rained down hell on the policemen, tearing their bodies apart with the Gatling gun.

She watched with glee as she ran over another person, simply crunching them to mush. She looked around the cockpit, eyeing the hundreds of different buttons. She tapped her chin and held her finger above the large console. "Hmmmmmm- I wonder what this does?" She pressed one of the buttons.

"**DRONES DEPLOYED" **

Her eyebrows rose slightly as she watched several black metallic spheres roll out of the tank's sides. The spheres parted slightly, leaving a gap in between the two halves and revealing a small machine gun within the drone.

Jinx gasped in surprise. "They're… beautiful!" She clapped her hands as they began to roll around shooting down anyone to cross their path.

Vi simply watched the massacre, frozen on the spot. "H- how…"

"Vi we have to get back to HQ." Jayce wrapped his arm around her shoulder, shaking her slightly.

She looked up at him in a blank stare. "Jayce… how are we supposed to stop her?"

Jayce pulled her onto her feet. "I don't know but we have to get back first and plan this carefully before she destroys the whole city!"

Vi took a moment to recover herself before she nodded. "Y- yeah… let's go."

Jayce watched Jinx for just another moment. "We'll get her later." He turned around and almost tumbled over as the ground shook violently. "What the fuck?" He looked up at the sky and saw a huge smoke cloud coming from the centre of town. His eyes widened. "T- that's in the direction of…" He began to run with Vi close behind him.

"What's going on Jayce?" She asked in confusion as she eyed the smoke cloud.

Jayce didn't answer her, instead he just kept running, hoping what he knew happened would not be the case.

**AN: I felt creative, but don't ever expect me to upload chapters regularly. I only write when I feel creative, a bit like in Sims 4. I need to do certain things to become inspired to write… but I'm a lazy ass motherfucker so I rarely do. ._. well ain't life shit sometimes? Oh well, criticism is more than welcome. Hope you have a grand day.**


	3. Chapter 3

She felt cold, no ground below her feet, no light to help her see. At first she tried to remain calm, but as soon as she felt the restraints around her limbs and neck, she couldn't contain herself. Her eyes darted around, trying to make out her surroundings.

_Okay just stay calm; I'll get out of here. I just need to keep my cool. _

"Rise and shine."

The lights suddenly illuminated, blinding her and forcing her eyes shut. She may have been unable to see but she could hear his footsteps, slow and heavy as he walked towards her. It took a moment for her to open her eyes, but as she finally did, she was eye to eye with the Machine Herald.

Her eyes widened as he gripped her face, clenching at her jaw tightly. He stared deeply into her eyes and watcher her squirm and tug at her restraints. He chuckled and let go of her face.

"Let us not waste any time." He turned around and walked towards a console installed into the wall. Flicking a lever the machine came to life.

"Viktor! L- let me go! The league will not stand for your behavior! They- they'll-" She tried to sound threatening but her voice was shaky with fear.

"They'll what?" He chuckled and began pushing buttons.

Caitlyn's eyes widened as the ceiling opened and several mechanical arms and devices lowered into the room, springing to life and moving around almost like living creatures.

"Wha-… what are you going to do me?" Her entire body tensed up, a cold sweat crawling over her skin.

He chuckled and looked at her over his shoulder. "I won't kill you."

"Then why keep me here? What I have I to offer you?" She gulped and took deep shaky breaths.

He stopped his work and stared at the console in silence before he spoke up once more. "You are the first step to victory."

With the push of one last button the mechanical arms began to move towards Caitlyn. She yelped in surprise as the restraint around her neck began moving, forcing her to lean her head forward and expose her neck. Her eyes darted around as panic struck her like one of Piltover's high speed trains.

"S- stop! STOP!" She screamed, her breathing rapid and short.

With a whizzing sound the circular saw began spinning and she knew it was inches away from slicing her skin but it never did.

Viktor grabbed hold of her face once more and kneeled down before her, looking up into her fear stricken eyes. "The beginning of a new ear shall begin with you."

She stared directly into his eyes. "Pl- plea-"

Without another second passing the saw descended onto her neck. All air left her lungs in a blood curdling scream.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Jayce remained complete motionless as he watched, awestruck by the flames that had engulfed the remains of the Piltover Police HQ. Next to him Vi kneeled In the road, averting her gaze from the burning building.

It was like a dream, everything seemed to have slowed down. The noise, the people, the fire dancing before him, it was all a dazed blur to Jayce.

_How could this happen…_ He let his hammer slip form his hands and dropped to his knees. "How…" He let himself fall forward, hitting his head on the ground. He grabbed hold of his hair and pulled on it, as if trying to force himself out of this nightmare.

Vi watched him for a moment before she stared at her gauntlets. "J- Jayce…"

"How could this have happened?" He muttered as he shook his head slowly.

"Maybe Cait is still ali-" Vi began but Jayce shot up and pointed at the building.

"Alive? Please tell me how that could even be possible! Vi, I don't even know what explosive is strong enough to rip a building apart like that!"

Vi winced and avoided his gaze, she rubbed her arm and let out a long breath. "I-… I don't know."

"Exactly! You have no idea! You never do!" He watched her turn away further. He sighed in frustration and rubbed his face. "I'm sorry Vi..."

"No… you're right." She looked up at the fire; he could see the tears she was trying to hold back. "I told her to stay, it's my fault, I always pushed my paper work onto her, she was completely overworked because of me and me alone." Vi let out a sob as she began to free her hands from her gauntlets. "I never helped… and now I lost my best friend because of it." She looked at her now freed hands, a tear dropping onto her palm. "I'll find whoever did this." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists in anger. "And once I find them, I'll fucking tear them apart!" She slammed her fists into the road, crying out in anger and frustration.

**AN: So this one is a bit shorter, I might end up re-writing it because I didn't feel too strongly about some of the aspects in this chap. I hope the time jumps I made in the past few chapters are all clear, if you don't know what I mean someone PM me and I'll make a little explanation chap or something. Anyways, thanks for reading, criticism is highly appreciated and have a grand day.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Officer Jayce!" A rather chubby man ran towards the Defender of Tomorrow, his clothes dirty and sweaty, the hard hat on his head almost falling off.

Jayce turned away from a news reporter and watched as the man stopped to catch his breath. "Can I help you?"

"We found something that might be of interest." The man said still slightly out of breath.

Jayce's eyebrow rose and he turned back to the reporter, telling them he'd be right back before following the man.

"It's just a tiny piece but it caused one of our vehicles to malfunction." The man said as he led Jayce through the remains of the Pitlover Poilice department.

"And you don't know what it is?" Jayce asked curiously.

"Sir I have never seen anything like it before." The reached a small group of people standing before a crater that emitted a faint blue light.

"Excuse me." Jayce said as she pushed them aside. He stared into the crater, his eyes fixated onto the tiny blue crystal in the center. He took a deep breath as he slowly stepped into the hole and kneeled down, staring at the crystal completely baffled. "That… it can't be." He reached out for the stone ignoring one of the men yelling at him to be careful. He hesitated, his fingers twitching slightly before he wrapped his fingers around the object and raised it up to his face. "Impossible…"

"Sir, do you know what it is" One of them asked.

He stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small device. "Heimer can you hear me? It's me, Jayce."

The screen lit up and showed the yordle scientist a few inches away from the camera. "H- hello? Is this thing on?"

"Professor, you developed this device so I thought you'd know if it's workingor not." Jayce eyed the scientist.

"Oh! It is indeed on." Heimerdinger straightened his goggles and smiled at Jayce. "Jayce my boy, what can I do for you?"

"I found a little something for you to analyze." He held the crystal into the camera.

"Is that-"

"Yes, it's only a small fragment but it is a rune crystal from Mogron Pass."

"Jayce my boy, come by as soon as possible. I cannot wait to get my hands on-"

"Don't destroy it."

Heimer huffed in annoyance. "Jayce, I do not destroy everything I analyze."

"But almost everything."

The yordle waved his hand dismissively. "Details, details."

Jayce chuckled and smiled at the scientist. "I'll be over in a few."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

"High counselor Fagael!" Vi yelled down one of the Institution's long hallways.

The robed figure came to halt and turned around, watching the woman run towards him. He eyed her curiously as she approached him.

"High counselor Fagael, I need to discuss something with you." She said looking up at him, his upper face completely hidden by the shadow of his hood.

He stared at her for a moment before he motioned her to follow. "We shall speak as we talk, I do not have much time." He led the way and she followed closely behind him.

"Okay. Well I'm certain you have heard of the recent attack on the Piltover police department." She eyed his back.

"Of course." He replied in an almost bored tone.

Vi took a deep breath. "Caitlyn went missing during the attack."

He stopped and she almost pumped into him. He looked at her over his shoulder. "Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Are there any traces of the attacker?"

"Only very slight indications, nothing that would be enough to prove anything… though we already have someone in mind."

His eyebrow rose slightly. "And who might that be? The Loose Canon?"

"No… Viktor." She snarled with venom in her voice.

"The Machine Herald?" He watched her nod, tapping his chin in thought. "Hmmm-… well I shall inform the rest of the counsel and investigate further into this matter. But of course we will need access to what little evidence you have."

Vi let out a sigh of relief and a sad smile spread across her face. "Thank you, we greatly appreciate the help."

He smiled at her and nodded his head. "But of course. Well then I shall beg my leave." He turned around and walked further down the hallway toward a door on the right.

Vi watched him for a moment before she lowered her head, the smile had long disappeared. She went the opposite direction, her head lowered, hands in her pockets.

The high summoner opened his office door and walked into the dark room. His fingers brushed along the wall until he felt the light switch. Flicking it he closed the door behind him.

"Good afternoon." He slowly spun the large armchair around until he faced the summoner at the door. His yellow eyes bore into his, his mechanic voice echoing slightly.

He froze for a moment before he fell down to one knee and lowered his head. "I hail you, great creator."

"Is everything going according to plan?" The machine herald asked.

"Yes. Tonight the rest of the counsel shall be taken away and converted. I myself made sure everything was prepared." He responded in a monotone voice.

Viktor chuckled and slowly spun back around, staring out the window overviewing the entire Institution of War. "Good."

**AN: I like to jump around in time to make stuff more mysterious. So if you're confused just wait a chap or two, usually everything gets explain as the story progresses. But if I do forget something and you just cannot wait then feel free to PM me. But spoilers will be unavoidable if you chose to do so.**


End file.
